the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
The Hive's Rage
The Hive's Rage is a subgroup of the Hive Clan created by Executive Idealist mad_hatter_968. Just like the Hive of Fame, this group can consist of both normal and special-ranked Hive members, making it a cross-group. Overall, the Hive's Rage takes upon its name; it's purpose is to act as the representation of the Hive's power in potential wars or clan battles. Therefore, it can seen as the elite group of personally trained bodyguards to the Matriarch and Hive itself. Additionally, as of Age 11 of updates, it also acts as the sect of the Clan for those wishing to rank up via basic, competitive matches, making it also the competitive part of the overall more entertainment-based Hive Clan. This later addition is for the more elite players of a Hive sector that may wish for more means to progress than Hive games and special rounds. When wars or other events occur, these members will be those participating so that the true power found in the Hive (giving its high position amongst the clans) will be utilized to its full potential and lessen the likeliness of defeat. Also, in times of non-crisis, these members will hold respectable titles and esteemed positions in the Hive in basic matches and so forth. Additionally, ''only ''those a part of the Hive's Rage will be able to earn full and accelerated rank ups in competitive basic matches through means of the game-like Hive Basics; those not in the Hive's Rage shall not be able to access this event. Up to 30 people can be in this group at the same time, with each member getting an individualized Battle title suited to that member's tactics and fighting skill. However, the top 6 of this group will the first picks for wars and battles, getting the additional titles of "Hive General," "Hive Sergeant," "Hive Lieutenant," "Hive Commander," "Hive Colonel," and "Hive Corporal" in that order in decided skill. Also, this group is unique to all others in the fact that it does not grant abilities based on authority as other groups do -- being in the Hive's Rage will not grant abilities like rank control or hosting Hive events as the other subgroups. Only titles and access to Hive Basics can be gained in this group, and thus the true incentive for the want to join this group is true loyalty '''to the Hive and Matriarch, as well as inclination to represent the Hive amongst the competitive online communities on its videogames of origin. For being in this group and representing the Clan, this counts as a sign of ultimate loyalty (one of the Five Methods). Thus, those found in this group of natural rank get an accelerated rate of automatic loyalty adding onto their rank, acting as an automatic XP over time. Because of the principle behind this group, it can be seen as the collection of '''Elite Hive Members. Hive General The Hive General is the top of this group, receiving the highest title in it. The title comes from the original Demonic Hive General, mad_hatter_968, who first led the group and had the nickname "the Hive Demon" from his skill. However, this player is not the Matriarch. In fact, the Matriarch is the one Hive member that cannot join the Hive's Rage due to the sheer fact that the Matriarch almost always automatically takes role in clan wars as a fighter; he needs no spot in a group to be in battle, and as a special rank would not be able to rank up in Hive Basics. Instead, the (Demonic) Hive General acts as the lead of these elite clan war warriors and bodyguards. This player, unlike the other top 5 of this group, must be Monarch, Empress, or Queen in rank (no Kings), for they must be able to host special rounds. The reason for this is because the Academy round must be beaten to be in the Hive's Rage, and this round is hosted not by the Matriarch, but rather the Demonic Hive General. The General acts as the judge and leader of this specific group, which is not led by the Matriarch because the group's purpose is to protect the Matriarch and Hive from enemies. It is the Hive General that determines whether or not a Hive member gains passage to this group with the Academy round. Also, the General acts as the personal trainer for all those in this elite clique, and thus he must be a highly skilled Hive member. A new General is chosen as one member of the Hive's Rage by the previous Hive General or change in a Hive Trial. The current Hive General is italian-stal on PS3. Members These are the members which have passed the Academy round by the judgment of the Hive General: #mad_hatter_968 (previous Demonic Hive General) #italian-stal (Hive General) #bosu2001 (previous Hive General) #piz420 (Hive Sergeant) #MaxDeadBear (Hive Lieutanant) #none